Bad Idea!
by GaelicAngel
Summary: SPN AU...Set beginning S1...When Dean and Sam decide to spend the vacation with friend instead of returning home like they are suppose to they really didn't think that anything bad would come of it.Man where they wrong!  Humor/Angst/SPN/Action PLEASE R
1. Bad Idea!:Chapter 1

**A/N: ****  
**So yeah…*_clears throat_*…I just wanted to start of by saying that I am so sorry for being so flaky lately (hey that rimes) and for not posting or anything but I have FINALLY managed to get myself together, kick RL out the door for good and stop coming up with excuses to not write down my ideas.

Just a special thanks to Angel'sSword and Becka Winchester for getting me sane and if it wasn't for you guys I would literally not have been here, especially you Angel'sSword so just THANK YOU guys.

Now this story has been taking up space in my mental filing cabinet along with some other ideas, for awhile now and in my defense I haven't got the foggiest clue where this came from but I have never seen anything like this on so it seemed okay at the time.

This will probably be AU and have quite a few chapters if it goes the way I am planning and trust me these two are in for a weird ride. I will be using some plot lines from the series but seeing with the little twist I have put in at the end of this chapter you will see why only some episode stuff will be in…(Dean & Sam are gonna kill me)…  
There will also be a lot of the other characters in here but you are gonna have to read it to find out.

But enough of my boring ramblings and on with the story and I hope you guys like the twist at the end of this chapter…_please don't hate me…_so please read and review,  
Here it is, I give you Bad Idea.

**DISCLAIMER: **  
You have got to be kidding me, I think that everyone on here is smart enough to figure out that I DON'T own them or SPN…but I can dream, Right?

* * *

**Bad Idea!**

**Chapter one **

"Come on Sammy, it'll be fun! I mean it's not like we're gonna get another chance to do this." Dean yelled to his brother who was busy in the kitchen.

"Dean you do realize that when Dad finds out about this plan and we both know that he will, he is gonna have a cow." Sam said leaning against the door frame, looking over at his brother who was lounging on the sofa with a book.  
Dean chuckled at Sam's statement before saying,  
"Hey, if he does, do you think it'll have wings because I've gotta tell you that's something I'd really wanna see."

"That's so not funny, Dean."Sam answered un-amused.

"Oh come on, it's a little funny." Dean shot back smiling mischievously.

Sam didn't reply but he did have a hint of a smile on his face, lips curving slightly at the edges of his mouth.  
"Seriously Dean, I don't think he is gonna be okay with this, Mom maybe but Dad… "

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Dean sighed, throwing down his book.

"You do remember the fight we had with him before he even considered to think about us coming here, right?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"It was a freakin' miracle when we got him to agree and even then there was a crap load of conditions before he gave in."

"Oh don't remind me about that…" Dean groaned out,"…but I am so not even in the slightest mood to go home not with everything that's happened recently plus I just about committed murder the last time."

"Trust me, I know. I think the only thing that stopped you is that Dad warned you to keep your temper in-check plus mom kept giving you _those _looks of hers."Sam said handing Dean a plate with pizza and plopping down next his brother.

"Hey, you got those looks too the last time I checked." Dean defended as he took a bite of pizza.

"Can you imagine his face when we tell him about this?" Sam huffed out as he threw both legs over his brother's knees attacking his own food.

"It'll be priceless that's for sure."Dean smirked

"What if we told Mom first and then got her to tell Dad. She's always been able to convince him of just about anything?" Sam suggested frowning ever so slightly.

"Hmmm…Maybe." Dean agreed with a nod.  
"She's always had a way with him, has Dad wrapped around her little finger."

Both brothers just sat there eating in silence for a few minutes before Dean asked,  
"So I take it you are in on the idea then?"

"Yeah, why not?  
I mean what could happen and besides I'm just as much not in anyway looking forward to go home for this vacation."Sam answered after awhile.  
"So yeah, call Zach and tell him we would love to come."

"Sweet Little Brother! This is gonna be awesome." Dean said grinning from ear to ear, suddenly looking like an exited five year old as he fished his cell out of his jeans pocket. Flipping it open, he scrolled down and hit the call button bringing the phone up to his ear.  
After a few seconds somebody answered on the other side.

"Zach, hi." Dean greeted.

"_Dean, my man. What's up?"_

"Nah, nothing much, same old, same old." Dean answered.  
'Look Zach, I talked to Sam and if you guys still want us to come, we're in.

"_You sure because the last time we talked you said that your old man would pitch a fit?"_

"Understatement, dude, but Sammy and I'll work something out with our Dad," Dean told his friend, smiling at Sam's snort of disbelieve.

"_Awesome then. I'll tell Becky that you guys are coming. Man this is gonna be sweet."_

"Thanks Zach and tell Becky we appreciate this." Dean said.

"_No problem, the more the merrier, I always say."_

"No argument there..." Dean agreed,"...I'll see you at class tomorrow."

"_Yep, night Dean."_

"G'night Zack."

Closing his phone Dean turned to Sam,  
"Well its official. We're going so no turning back now."

"Great, now all we've got to do is tell Dad about our plans and hope he doesn't kill us…or worse…" Sam groaned, head falling back against the couch, eyes closed.  
"Got any bright ideas, genius, because this was your bright idea?" He asked a few seconds later.

'Nope, not a damn clue." Dean said and then suddenly burst out laughing.

"Care to share with the rest of the class about what's so funny?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow, looking at his brother as if he was completely mad or had just grown a second head.

"This is what's funny, Sam" Dean managed to choke out between gasped.  
"This whole freakin' thing is bloody hilarious."

When the light bulb in Sam's head finally clicked on, Sam started to laugh just as hard as Dean because seriously, how the hell do you tell your parents that their sons aren't coming home for the vacation but going to friends to spend Christmas.

No problem, right?... Should be easy?

Not so much if your Father just happens to be the Devil, Lucifer himself and you and your brother are the throne princes of Hell…

**To Be Continued…**

(If you want that is and if you people out there would want to see where my crazy mind is going with this and oh yeah I also have another new story posted **New Prey **if anybody wants to check that out I would just love you for it.)


	2. Bad Idea!:Chapter 2

**A/N: **  
Hey there every one.  
First of I just want to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted and favored this story. This has had a lot more response then I thought I would get and by that I mean I thought the highest review number I would get would be two, so THANK YOU to all and I hope I don't disappoint you with where I am aiming with this.  
I can let you know that chapter 3 is already being worked on and that I hope to post it as soon as I updated the other stories I am working on, speaking of, if you guys want PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE check out my other postings especially New Prey and Angelic Intervention.

I have finally gotten time to post the next chapter of this and trust me I just figured out where I am going with this and it is going to a very interesting ride for these two I can assure you of that.  
Well I'll stop stalling now and just give you the next part, enjoy...

**DISCLAIMER  
**I am very hopeful that I will get them for Christmas this year...yeah right as if I was that good...

* * *

**Bad Idea**

**Chapter Two  
***  
*

If Dean was even remotely close to being fully awake he would have been cursing a blue streak.  
Prying open his eyes he peeked out from underneath the covers to glare at his alarm clock that was currently going ballistic on his nightstand.  
Dean was so not in any mood to get op just yet so giving a slight mental push while still glaring at the cursed object as it flew off of the nightstand and crashed into the opposite bedroom wall.

Dean smirked, the poor clock never stood a chance, Dean 1; Clock 0.

Dean yawned and burrowed deeper into the warmth of his bed fully planning on going right back to sleep or that was the idea anyway but apparently somebody had other plans.

"You do realize that, that was the fourth one this month?" Sam said in amusement, coming into the room carrying two cups of coffee.  
His smile only getting bigger when the only answer he received was a muffled, "Whatever, Dude"

Yep, Dean was definitely not a morning person, a fact that has had Sam puzzled for a good part of his life.  
True, back home in Hell Dean was known to love sleeping, a lot. Not that he was lazy, far from it.  
Dean also had the reputation of being one of Hell's most fierce warriors, having won more than his fare share of battles against Heaven; he has also had Michael return to Heaven from the battleground far from uninjured. Dean never quit, never backed down and rarely lost.  
Sam knew that this side of his brother wasn't because he hated Heaven and the Angels (Hello! They were half angel/half demon themselves) but because he had a fierce desire to protect his family, especially Sam, even though Sam had a reputation just as fierce as his brother's.  
From the day that Sam was born Dean saw it as his duty and right to be Sam's protector, anybody that dared to try and hurt Dean's little brother was in for a world of hurt, if they were lucky enough to survive his fury that is. Not even their Father dared to question Dean when it came to Sam, not that he wouldn't try but he rarely did, trusting his oldest when it came to his youngest.  
In a way Sam could understand his brother's protectiveness towards him and he loved him for it and would in return do anything to make sure that Dean was also save from all those that tried to hurt him as well, not that Dean would ever admit that he also needed protecting.  
Hell would have to freeze over before he did.  
That is way it puzzled Sam that Dean could fall asleep so easily while having such a restless, almost volatile personality.

"Hey princess, you gonna stand there all day long or are you going to bring me my coffee?" Dean grumbled, bringing Sam out of his thoughts.

Scowling at Dean, Sam handed him his cup saying,  
"You know, if you got out of bed when the alarm goes off instead of destroying them, you might get your coffee earlier and then I won't need to carry it after your lazy ass."

"Aah, but you see Sammy that's what little brothers are there for, serving their older and much wiser big brothers." Dean grinned taking a sip of coffee, groaning in pleasure at the hot liquid.

"Jerk, and older yes, not too sure about the wiser seeing as you still haven't come up with any ideas on telling Dad about our plans."Sam shot back from where he sat cross legged on Dean's bed.

"Bitch…" Dean threw back, "…and I'm working on it, just have patience Little Brother"  
Silently Dean didn't have a clue what they were gonna say.

"You don't have a plan, do you?" Sam smirked.

"I have one, just need to, you know, iron out some kinks." Dean defended and nearly choked on his coffee in surprise, making Sam burst out in laughter, as somebody asked,  
"And what plan might that be, my Prince?"

"Damn it Crowley! Don't. Do. That." Dean growled making Sam laugh even harder.

"Morning Crowley." Sam greeted and then to Dean, "I thought you said you never get surprised Dean, getting sloppy there bro."  
Sam smirked at the offended look on Dean's face, quickly dodging the pillow aimed at his head, mentally sending it back at Dean.

Crowley watched the two Princes antics, thinking that this little trip to Earth really was doing them both good. It was nice to see them relaxed for a change, not having any worries over Heaven and Hell or any fear that those angelic self righteous pricks were gonna try and kill them just because they happen to be the sons of Lucifer and the next rulers of Hell.  
They didn't see the Princes the way the demons did.  
The Princes had the best of both worlds as their father was an Ach-Angel and their mother a fallen Angel.  
Mariala had changed when she fell influenced by Hell just like all the other Fallen that came there but where their grace was tainted by Hell until they turned completely demonic, hers was only slightly touched because of Lucifer's influence in wanting to keep her from changing as little as possible, so when the Princes were born they inherited both their parents angelic nature but also gained demonic powers from where their mother's grace was influenced by Hell.  
These two were hybrids of both worlds but the Angels saw them as a danger to Heaven that had to be destroyed.  
To every demon they were the future, they would be the reason Hell survived this endless war.

'Morning Prince Deany, Prince Samael." Crowley returned the greeting

"What's up Crowley, aren't you suppose to be doing something involving crossroads in the Middle East seeing as you are the "King of the crossroads" instead of trying to give me a heart attack?" Dean scowled, "And it's Dean"

"You and young Samael…"

"It's Sam." Sam interjected causing the demon to roll his eyes in annoyance.

"Like I was saying, you and _Sam _know very well that I do on occasion run errands for your Father that has nothing to do with crossroads or the deals that are made at them and _Dean _I don't think a heart attack would kill you, I doubt you can even get one." Crowley told them.

"Uh- huh…so then what are you doing here?" Sam wanted to know, wanting the demon gone as soon as possible as he wasn't Crowley's biggest fan. Sam's always had a dislike towards him as he despised crossroads deals.

"Impatient as always my Prince. I'm here because your Father asked me to come. He wants to know when you will be returning home." Crowley informed them and then repeated his earlier question noticing the look that passed between the brothers.  
"So what plan do you two need to come up with and why?"

When it came to the two Princes it was rather wise to and often necessary to worry as the two of them could get into trouble faster than anybody or anything he has ever know, in Hell, Heaven or even Earth.  
You could just ask any number of the guards that they had as youngster and they could tell you just how much trouble these two could be.

"Oh that, it's nothing. Sammy and I just needed to come up with a plan on how to tell Mom and especially Dad that we are not coming home this vacation."Dean managed to tell him in the most innocent tone that he could pull off.

"And if I ask why the hell not?" Crowley asked, eyebrow quirked in surprise. His Lordship was NOT going to like this.

Sam merely shrugged before flippantly saying,  
"Because we are going home with some friends to spend Christmas."

Crowley just starred at them in shock, looking at them in complete disbelieve seemingly speechless but then suddenly,  
"Are you lads crazy! The last time I checked your Father was Lucifer, you know the Ach-Angel that got tossed out of Heaven for rebelling, the one person that is definitely as anti-Christmas as you can get. There is a reason demons and humans alike don't wanna piss him off and now you're telling me that the sons of the Devil plan on going on Christmas vacation."

"Crowley would you freakin' calm down. Seriously, Dude, it's not that big of a deal." Dean interrupted the demon's rant, earning himself a glare, an act that would have probably gotten the demon killed by Dean if Crowley was any other demon.

"NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL!"Crowley growled frustrated  
If Lucifer hears about this he is going to let Hiroshima look like a bloody children's tea party."

Crowley was suddenly hoping that he was right and their kind couldn't get heart attacks because seriously these two were definitely going to give him one, one of these days.

"And…"he added with a sigh,"… I suppose you two want me to break the news to him?"

'Yes." Dean and Sam answered in unison, grinning like idiots and as far as Crowley was concerned the Princes of Hell or not they were both idiots, suicidal idiots at that.

********SPN********

It took almost an hour for Dean and Sam to convince Crowley to give their parents the news but in the end he agreed if only to save their asses a little while longer so that they could come up with a decent argument as to why it would be save enough for them to do this, without protection of any kind he might add seeing as they wanted normal for a change, and why they even wanted to have Christmas in the first place.

Both boys expected their Dad to appear within minutes of receiving the news but when evening rolled by and still nothing, both of them nervous wrecks because Dad or not and even though he loved his sons endlessly this was still Lucifer they were talking about, Dean simply said, "Screw it" and dragged Sam to one of their friend's parties.

When they returned a few hours later it was to find a man standing in front of their living room window.  
The moment Dean and Sam sensed and them saw him they were ready for a fight, which was until the man turned to face them.  
"Hello Boys..."

#

#

**To Be Continued…  
**(**So what did you guys think about that, seeing as I love Crowley I just thought I wanted to bring him in but more in a protecting role over the two boys.  
Yikes, Daddy's arrived, we'll have to see how that particular conversation is gonna go…  
Please review and let me know what you thought because reviews let me write faster and they are like chocolate chip ice-cream, always loved, oh and let me know if there is anything in particular you would wanna see happen in this, I am pretty flexible with my writing so if I can I will see if I can work it in...)**


End file.
